Wounded Brother chapter 2
by Fire-Bound
Summary: The aged devil hunter never really was one for visitors, especially ones at three in the morning. But here he was with a bloody pulp of a man at his doorstep, not two minutes after the hookers made their appearance


The aged devil hunter never really was one for visitors, especially ones at three in the morning. But here he was with a bloody pulp of a man at his doorstep, not two minutes after the hookers made their appearance. First, Dante realised the man had the outline of his brother, but his face was so contorted he had to stare for a minute or two; the uncontrolled panic in his eyes was new. Second, he had a six inch blade sticking out of his right shoulder.

Vergil barged in and nearly knocked over the coffee table as well as the hookers. Dante kindly escorted them out and nearly laughed at the sight of his brother. He lay sprawled out on the leather couch, blood dripping from his mouth and pool onto the floor. The demon's tailored garments ripped to shreds, exposing lashes and bruises across pale skin. How could he be in such a mess? The great son of Sparda?

Vergil did not speak, his intense blue eyes seemed clouded and miserable; Yamato was gone. The two of them said nothing until Dante broke the silence, he wasn't going to let his brother bleed out on his couch. "Vergil. What the hell happened?" He walked from the door to the couch and tried to sit his brother up, only getting a weak slap in return. "Well i'm not letting you bleed out here so lets get you to the bathroom and maybe we can talk then?" Dante had never been fond of Vergil but his desperate attempt to reach his home was a scream for help and he needed to answer. The wounded brother sat up slowly and coughed deeply, blood splattering on the white carpet. "Aw c'mon now I just just had that cleaned Vergil!" Vergil glared at Dante, letting out a frail snarl. He stood awkwardly, holding a hand to his ribs and another to the wall to steady himself. Shuffling to the bathroom Vergil seemed about to collapse and Dante rushed to hold him up; he did not protest.

Vergil looked into the mirror and attempted a face which looked like shock. Still holding onto Dante, he reached a hand to his cheek and flinched in pain. Dante's concern was growing; Vergil had been bleeding, a lot, and now he looked even paler. "I'm going to help you remove your clothes ok?" Vergil protested but didn't step back. "I need to know how bad your injuries are so I know if you'll die here or in a hospital. Not that they can do much for our kind…" He trailed off, pulling his trousers down gently and finding a collection of contusions and lacerations covering his legs, not to mention the numerous scars left from long ago. Suddenly a dim green glow filled the room, celtic symbols gradually appeared upon his legs, swirling and crossed between the injuries. The surges of light sending waves a pain up onto his was worse than he expected. Vergil groaned trying to remove his shirt, oblivious to the blade. Dante removed his boots and fortunately they were ok; now about the blade. "Vergil, listen. Don't panic brother. But there's a blade sticking out of your shoulder." Vergil nearly jumped and turned towards the mirror letting out a low whine before sitting down on the toilet, covering his face with his hands. "I'm going to get the medic supplies alright?" Vergil nodded and looked up at Dante, with what appeared to be admiration in his eyes.y

Dante strode to the cabinets and trifled through the massive amounts of medical equipment for when he got into unfortunate circumstances. He pulled out the bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and his enhanced Arnica and Calendula flowers, which helped for pain. Dante rushed back in and was relieved Vergil was still able to stand; even with Sparda's blood, not every wound could be healed. "Would you mind getting into the tub? it'll be less of a mess." Vergil nodded and slipped into the tub, shivering from the ice cold porcelain. His milky skin mixing into the color of the tub. Vergil finally spoke with what barely seemed like a human voice. "Just- just make it quick." Dante shrugged and poured the peroxide onto Vergil's legs, he seethed, driving his fist onto the rim of the bathtub making a beautiful crack. Dante was surprised he still had that much fight. Dante quickly patted his legs dry with beige body towel and quickly threw it to the side, it was only making the bleeding worse. He placed the Arnica flowers onto the wounds, followed immediately by the bandages. Vergil stared at Dante, his hands clenched.

After his legs were dressed it was time for the blade. Dante let Vergil take a swig of whiskey before promptly yanking the weapon out. In return Vergil let out a hoarse scream; blood was everywhere. Dante took off his red t-shirt and placed it onto the wound, nauseated by the sight. The wounded devil brought himself to look at the wounds


End file.
